


hovering around you (i'll stay and protect you)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, In a way, kids!byeongchan, lapslock, oh my god. fluff, single parent!junhee, super fluff, uncles!dongwow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: an au where junhee is a single parent of byeongkwan and yuchan, featuring donghun and sehyoon as their uncle-slash-godfathers.





	hovering around you (i'll stay and protect you)

**Author's Note:**

> writing random happy things while feeling super duper down? me? more likely than you think!  
> this is an au of mines that [have been in my mind since literally months ago](https://twitter.com/heecheondo/status/1032055562555600899) and altho i rarely tweet or talk about it never leaves my mind so i decided to uhhhhhh. finally write it?  
> i dedicate this to my [cute girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidkrystals/pseuds/cupidkrystals) who, altho not a choice, still loves junhee a lot and also loves parent aus a lot and kept telling me to just shut up and write this (it's been a while and we werent dating yet but i still remember this jdfhskdfhskjdh)  
> title taken from [the boyz's keeper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR-QJtmn6ww), but with a bit of free editing i guess shfdsdkfhsdfhsjf

ah, sundays. blessed days, they were. the only day junhee had to sleep until late, the only day he could procrastinate on his work, the only day he could do something different and fun, while still being at home. on sundays he could rest.

not on this particular sunday though.

"dad, you said we'd go out to play some football in the park today", his oldest son who had recently completed seven years, byeongkwan, said while shaking his body, waking him up. "get u~p, dad! you promised!"

"yeah! come on dad", his younger brother, yuchan, said beside him as he jumped excitedly. he has a few months for his sixth birthday, so he was still a ball full of energy.

the man groaned in a low tone, slowly awakening and turning to eye his two kids. "i did promise that, didn't i?"

" _yup_ ", the two kids said in unison.

he stayed a while admiring the two kids, byeongkwan who was slightly taller and pale, looking at him quietly, expecting for him to get up, and yuchan who was shorter and had his skin kissed by the sun, smiling so blindly, still jumping on his spot. he loved how the two were so unique, so their own person, despite being both equally his sons. he loved the two of them a lot.

"alright, you two won. i'm getting up."

yuchan stopped to jump, but only to run around his father's room as he shouted a very long _yay_. byeongkwan laughed as he observed his dongsaeng, as happy as him but not showing it. junhee didn't really want to move his ass, but seeing the enjoyment on both their faces, suddenly he had the energy to run three marathons. if it was to see them happy, his energy would be fully charged. 

"well? can you two let dad get ready for ten minutes so we can go?"

byeongkwan nodded at him. "come on yuchan-ah, dad needs to get ready."

"get ready? _no_ ~, we should go now!"

junhee laughed, petting his head. "park yuchan, look at me. i'm on my pajamas. if we go now i will embarrass the two of you."

the younger stared at his dad with a pout. "okay, but no more than ten minutes! i learned how to count to ten, i will check!"

"sure you will", the older boy said before taking his brother by the arm. "we will be downstairs!"

the man sighed before finally leaving his bed. it had barely started, but he knew it'd be a long day. 

 

* * *

 

junhee didn't like getting calls from. principals. not only because it was kind of nerve-wracking, but because he didn't know what to expect or what to do. so when he was called to talk to her the next day he went to pick up his two sons, he was quite terrified. 

"mister park, it's a pleasure to meet you", she said with a sympathetic smile, one he hoped wasn't fake. 

"likewise. so, you called me because...?"

"ah, yes. you see, we are worried about your oldest son, park byeongkwan."

junhee gulped. "did something happen to him?"

"oh, no no no, don't worry. nothing serious happened", she assured the father but he still felt tense. "it's just that he hasn't really paid much attention to his classes and his home teacher is worried that his grades might go low. he doesn't really focus on what is being taught, either drawing or playing by himself, or even just staring at the window."

"well, are his grades falling?"

the woman paused for a bit. "well... no."

" _no_ ", the man slowly frowned at that. "so this is an issue how?"

"excuse me?"

"well", he started, breathing in. "he's _seven_. that's normal behaviour of any seven year old. sure grades are important but he's too young to worry about that _right now_. and you just said he's not failing it. he takes his studies seriously and is quite smart, so if it's not harming him or the class let the kid be a kid." 

she blinked. "i'm not entirely sure if you understood what i meant."

"why, you want me to tell him not to play at school? not to let his creativity flow? aren't you an educator, you should know that he's at the age of having fun." junhee kept staring at the woman, who was speechless. he sighed. "don't worry, i will keep an eye on him. but i don't think there is any big issue for now."

he politely nodded at her, getting up to leave. his two sons were waiting on their respective classrooms, like usual, except the rooms were emptier than unusual, considering he'd been a bit later. but the teachers didn't mention it, and he was glad they didn't.

"did your teacher say something to you, byeongkwan?", the father asked carefully in the car. 

he tilted his head. "like what?"

he breathed in. "about your grades or homework or anything else, really."

the kid pouted. "well, ssaem sometimes tell me to stop daydreaming, or drawing, and to answer her questions. that's all", he spoke in a weak voice. "are you going to be mad at me?"

" _mad_? why would i be mad at you, son? you did nothing wrong."

he eyed the kid relax a bit. "i didn't?"

"nope. did the teacher tell you that?"

byeongkwan quietly nodded. it made him annoyed and he was too close of turning back and shouting at that principal. instead, he sighed. "don't worry, son, because you didn't. you are a smart boy, your grades aren't bad. and you're creative too, and that's a good thing. okay, byeongkwan?"

"...okay, dad."

junhee smiled at byeongkwan, who was now spacing around, looking at the city through the window. "and what about your classes, yuchan?", he said changing the subject.

he looked at car's mirror to eye his youngest son, only to find the kid sleeping. he smiled at the scene and decided to leave him be, turning the radio volume up.

 

* * *

 

donghun and sehyoon didn't always come to visit them, but when they did, it was always a party. it's understandable, the kids loved their uncles a lot, whom were junhee's best friends for a good while that didn't think twice before agreeing to become their godfathers. they were always there for the parent, helping him once their mother passed away, and the kids in response created a bond too strong for them not to celebrate every time the couple knocked on their door, probably with something to spoil them, be it bought or homemade.

that day, it was cookies made by the older of the duo. yuchan, his godson, was more than thrilled to be fed by donghun with cookies that were made by donghun.

"yuchan, you had enough cookies", junhee said after a while. "soon it will be dinner time and you won't be hungry."

"of course i will! i'm always hungry."

"oh yeah? remember when uncle donghun came by and gave the two of you a bag full of snacks? you ate it all behind my back and didn't have dinner."

the kid pouted, remembering well of that day, and also how much his dad had been mad at them, but especially him who, despite being the younger one, had convinced his hyung to eat it all despite his father telling them not to.

donghun, the sweetheart he deep down is, looked a bit guilty. "i can stop bringing food. or hide them before they can devour it all."

"no, hyung, it's fine. i just need to be more fierce", he said more to himself than to his friend, eyeing yuchan. "and no more cookies for you, young man."

the boy's face went down. "not even a last one...?"

god, was junhee a weak man when it came to his sons looking cutely at him, asking him to do them something. he sighed, clearly losing. "okay, you can have a last one. but only if you give some more to your hyung too."

"yes!", the kid shouted, taking the bag from donghun's hands and running to find byeongkwan.

the older man laughed. "be more fierce, he said."

junhee frowned at his best friend. "what you wanted me to tell him when he looked that adorable at me? say no?"

"uh, yeah?", donghun said amused, already knowing what would come next. 

the parent scoffed. "you have no heart, hyung", he joked. "this is why _i_ am the father here."

donghun rolled his eyes, laughing at him, but didn't refute. 

  

* * *

 

new years were always fun and magical. for junhee and his family, though, it was _even_ more special. 

"happy birthday, yuchan! you're now six years old", he told his son who was smiling excitedly. 

"you now need two hands to show your birthday", sehyoon joked. "you're getting old."

" _what_!", yuchan finally realized what his uncle had said, looking at his hands. he stared at his right palm, the one he used to raise when people asked his age. he wasn't five anymore. he needed a new hand to show strangers his age. yuchan loudly gasped. "i'm two hands old now? but i am just six! i am too young for two hands!"

"it's just one hand and one finger", the father said after a while, glaring at a clueless sehyoon as he did it. 

the kid looked horrified. "dad. _i am getting old_."

junhee coughed. "that's what... happens when it's your birthday, yuchan-ah. but you're still very young", he carefully said. 

"yeah. you're just six. wait until you're twenty eight like your dad."

"or twenty nine like your uncles", he refuted the older without losing a beat. 

the kid looked amused. "twenty nine. _woah_. i can only count to ten. how many hands are that?"

the two adults stared at each other. "many", junhee decided to say. 

yuchan seemed to be intrigued with what that meant, but thankfully they were saved by a precious byeongkwan. "yuchan-ah, you still haven't opened my present. i'm hurt."

"i'm going to open next year!"

"you mean tomorrow", his hyung wasn't amused. "but then it won't be your birthday anymore! it will be quick. you opened donghun-samchon's present!"

"his present was a video game, of _course_ i would open it!"

"how did you even know it was a video game?"

the younger of the two gave a quick glare at sehyoon's direction. "i just guessed."

byeongkwan stared at his godfather with a disappointed face but turned towards his dongsaeng again. "come on, you will like it."

he eyed the two of them moving to another room and sighed, a smile on his lips. "he's too young to worry about his age, what was that about."

"must be a park thing", sehyoon shrugged, which earned him yet another glare from the younger.

 

* * *

 

"dad, i'm going to get married!"

junhee stared confusedly at his youngest son who was gladly smiling at him. "of course you will, sweetie. in the future, probably, when you meet someone nice."

yuchan pouted. "but i have found him already! and i'm going to marry him."

byeongkwan giggled behind him. "you have to see them, dad. they met last week but they're already best friends. it's gross."

"it's not! you're just jealous of me for finding the love of my life before you!"

the adult stared at the two of them, not really sure what to say to them. "tell me more about this boy, hm?"

"he's a classmate of mines. his name is lee junyoung but i call him by jun! and he calls me by chan", the kid pouted. "he's so cute, dad. he's taller than me but it's okay, he is still the cutest! and i can bet i'll grow to be bigger than him one day, so it's okay!"

"not so sure about that", his hyung amused behind him.

yuchan showed his tongue towards his older brother. "i will! i'll be taller than junnie and i'll be even taller than byeongkwanie-hyung one day, won't i, dad?"

he decided to just nod and not refute his youngest son. he was young, he still had a lot to learn, but he would not be the one to ruin his fun at such young age. despite, who knows, maybe yuchan will surprise them and grow to be even taller than his dad. he couldn't tell by now but, instead of replying to him, he turned to his other kid. "what about you, byeongkwan-ah? do you have someone in mind?"

the younger put some thought into it. "kind of, yeah."

"yeah? who?"

"sehyoon-samchon."

junhee frowned. "what? _you've been thinking of your uncle_?"

"yeah. uncle said he opened a dance academy and it's been on my mind, if i'm being honest."

the man left a breath in relief. "oh, _this_? he talked to me about it before."

the kid's eyes seemed interested. "what did he say?"

"nothing much, really. just that he was really happy for finally getting a stable job, how he'll be doing something he likes and with kids nonetheless. he also told me the address, and that they're accepting new students."

"yeah?"

"yeah. kids older than eight, for the beginners class."

"ah...", the boy dropped his shoulder. that wasn't left unnoticed. junhee put a hand on his son's head.

"i'll sign you in once you complete eight years, if that's what you want, byeongkwannie."

the kid's eyes lit up the fastest his father has ever seen. "for real?"

"yup. and how long until your hyung's birthday, yuchannie?"

"three months!", the youngest shouted, showing his hyung his palm. 

junhee laughed at the interaction. "in a blink of an eye you'll be eight, so don't worry much."

" _really_?", byeongkwan said, quickly blinking his eyes. to the adult's amusement, yuchan did the same beside him. "am i twenty yet?"

"why do you want to be twenty?", the dad laughed. "that will take way longer. hopefully a _long_ time", he said, petting his both sons in the head. he'd love to see the two of them to grow as big men, but for now, he'd keep the two young kids he had.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how kids and parenting works  
> also i deleted a scene where would have a bit of back story but i was lazy to finish it, where byeongkwan found a photo book with junhee's marriage and some baby pics, but bye to that lol. basically junhee married at 20~21 and two years later his wife had byeongkwan, then yuchan, and she died 1~2 years after he was born. yeah. but i didn't want to write it this should be fLUFF FFS!!!!!!!!! DFHSJFHSDJFS  
> also writing park yuchan and park byeongkwan instead of kang yuchang and kim byeongkwan was weird lol. however im kind of considering doing something similar but with them a little older. anyway. talk to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) ; [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
